


Pio Keiki

by heffermonkey



Series: Freak Verse (MPreg) [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Community: 1-million-words, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Sons, fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are ambushed at home, their sons have been kidnapped and they have twenty four hours to rescue them.  Old foes come back to haunt them and they are faced with the difficult decision of vengeance vs justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (MJ – 25, Luka – 22, DJ – 15)

“Where are your sons?”

It took a moment for realisation to dawn on Danny before his stomach flipped. The guy wasn’t asking because he wanted to take the boys, he was implying that he already had them. Danny was on the ground, gun to his head, duct tape wrapped around his wrists and over his mouth. Steve was beside him, seemingly motionless. They’d been jumped so fast they’d not had a time to fight back, and six against two was unfair odds. Their attackers all wore black masks that covered their faces save for their eyes.

“You know where your sons are? Do you know what we’ve done to those three boys of yours? You want to let that thought fester in your mind, what we’ve done to your children. After we’re done with them, we’ll go after the daughter too. She’s got a kid of her own right?”

Steve groaned in pain and struggled in his bonds, earning a blow to the face for his trouble from the butt of a gun. His head reeled back with a crack and Danny shifted his shoulder towards him to try and give him some support as he slumped back to the floor in a daze. A hand closed around his collar and Danny felt himself jerked upwards, a gun pressed to his throat as his attacker leaned close to talk to him.

“We’ll be in touch Detective Williams, so you stay close to your phones. Could be your boys calling. Might all be needing their father’s right about now.”

Their attackers left them lying on the floor of their living room, leaving as quickly and stealthily as they’d appeared. By the time Danny was able to ease the duct tape off his mouth and fumble for his cell to call in back up they were long gone, leaving him alone with his thoughts. The kind of thoughts that had him in a panic. He pulled off the tape from Steve’s mouth, checking his temple which was bleeding before trying to figure out the best way to free their bound wrists.

“Jesus, Steve the boys. Have you spoke to them since this morning?” Danny said quickly, his mind overloaded with the worst of the worst possibilities. “Babe, can you sit up? You got your knife?”

“Left pocket,” Steve grunted in pain. “Call them.”

Danny pulled the pocket knife from Steve’s pocket, slipping it into his bound hands before he fumbled with his cell again, trying to call MJ first. The call went straight to voice mail. He tried again to no effect. He tried Luka, who was supposed to be at training, so chances were he couldn’t answer his cell anyway if he were out on the water. His phone went straight to voicemail also. 

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Danny whispered, shaking his head as he dialled DJ. He glanced at the clock, it was a little after three thirty. He should be on his way home from school. DJ’s cell wouldn’t even connect. “Oh god Steve, they’ve got our boys.”


	2. Chapter 2

Within an hour they had everyone on alert and mobilised, Danny had taken off to check familiar spots just in case it was all a hoax as Steve concentrated on ensuring everyone available was being used, as well as supervising an investigation team at the house. Forensics took some tire and boot prints from outside the house, but it had been a thought out, meticulous attack with little to go on thus far. Steve contacted Danny, agreeing to meet him at HQ. They were both angry and worried and Steve had to force the worst thoughts from his mind the longer his sons were missing.

He was driving to HQ when he phone rang and he nearly swerved off the road when he saw Luka’s face appear as caller ID. Pulling over he answered nervously in case it was the kidnappers contacting him from Luka’s phone and breathing out a sigh of relief when Luka’s voice came through.

“Lu are you okay?” Steve asked quickly, trying not to shout. Shouting wouldn’t keep his son calm. “Are you all right? Where are you?”

“Pop – we, I’m with DJ,” Luka replied with relief as he spoke to him. “I don’t recognise where we are, they had us blindfolded, we changed vans – I dunno how long we were in them, seems like hours – they just left us – I don’t understand why they left us, they gave us back our phones.”

“Ok, stop and calm down,” Steve said, holding up a hand even though Luka couldn’t see him. For all he knew he was on the other side of the island. He could hear the panic in Luka’s voice and understood the danger if Luka lost control of his senses. Steve understood he had to keep him calm and connected. “Look around you, can you see anything, like a landmark, anything-.”

“Shit no Pop,” Luka said. Steve could hear the worry building up amongst the crackle of the bad connection, piecing together a few words as the cell service dipped in and out. “We’re in the jungle, we’re – it’s like the middle of nowhere. What will we do Pop? You’ll find us right?”

“Yes I’ll find you, I’m going to come get you,” Steve promised even though at that moment he had no idea how he was going to do that. “Let me talk to DJ, is he okay?”

There was a long pause before Luka spoke again, his voice low this time. “He’s not good Pop, we haven’t eaten for a while and he keeps complaining about not feeling well. They took his backpack, his meds were in it – he, I don’t think he’s okay. He needs his meds right? What if he doesn’t take them?”

Steve swallowed down dryly, understanding what Luka was saying. It had been a long tough road when DJ had been diagnosed with diabetes, entering a strict regime of meds and monitoring blood levels. There had been a major scare not long ago, something that had jolted them with the reality of what could happen. He heard fumbling and Luka’s voice sounding distant, before hard breathing and DJ’s voice.

“Dad?” DJ croaked weakly. “S’that you?”

The slur and monotone of his voice worried Steve and he scrubbed a hand through his hair, swallowing down again to chase away the growing lump of emotion. That all the boys had been taken was worrying enough, but hearing his baby boy - albeit a speedily growing, maturing, hormonal fifteen year old – teetering on more dangerous ground than perhaps his attackers had planned was exceptionally difficult.

“DJ it’s Pop,” Steve informed him softly, clearing his throat. “We’re going to find you, you need to listen to your brother okay? I need you to do that for me.”

“Tired Pop,” DJ sighed, sounding a little out of it like he was coming out of a drug-induced haze. Unfortunately, all that did was set off alarm bells in Steve’s head.

“I know Deej, but you gotta stay awake,” Steve urged him. “You’re going to find high ground so we can locate you using your cells. You’re going to do exactly what Luka tells you and we’ll find you, understand me, DJ? We’re going to find you and everything is going to be okay.”

“Yea’kay,” DJ replied. “Soon Pop.”

“Yeah baby boy, soon,” Steve promised.

There was more fumbling as Luka took the phone back. Steve swallowed down a sob, leaning back and taking a few deep breaths. He needed to stay strong, not only for his boys and for Danny, but for himself – he couldn’t accept this was going to end any other way other than getting them back safe and sound.

“Pop, you still there?” Luka asked.

“Listen to me Luka,” Steve said, keeping his voice calm and firm. “I’m going to find you both and I need you to be brave son, okay? I need you to look after DJ, you need to keep him calm and you need to try and find something to eat. You’re not in the middle of nowhere, you’re just in the jungle, like camping. What’s the first thing you need to do when in the wilderness?” 

“Find a water source,” Luka said as he took a deep breath. “And if possible, food. There’s a sort of trail near us-.”

“If there’s a trail it means people use that path, maybe not often, but most likely it leads near a water supply,” Steve confirmed, glad he’d taught his boys basic survival. “So follow it, if you’re in the jungle, head upwards, chances are you’ll get better cell service. We can’t be in touch all the time, you need to reserve the battery. Stay together, stay warm, try and stay dry and Luka, keep DJ walking, talking, even if it’s slow. Try and keep him awake and try and find something to eat especially sweet stuff, berries would be good for him right now. You know what to look for.”

“He keeps saying he’s tired Pop, he’s just sitting staring at nothing,” Luka said shakily. “What’ll I do if – if he-.”

“Luka do what I’ve told you and stay together,” Steve said sharply. “You’re both going to be fine. I’m heading to HQ now and we’re going to try and locate you. I’m going to hang up now.”

“No Pop, I – I, what if-,” Luka began again, sounding desperate and scared.

“Listen to me Lu,” Steve barked out loudly like he was talking to a cadet. “Do what I say and you’ll be okay.”

They both fell silent and he cradled the phone closer to his ear, his tone soft again.

“I’m going to call you back in fifteen minutes okay? Fifteen minutes Lu, meanwhile get moving, keep an eye out for landmarks or clues as to where you are,” Steve said to him. “Fifteen minutes okay son, I promise.”

“Ok Pop, fifteen minutes,” Luka agreed quietly.

Steve hung up and three minutes later pulled up at HQ, running from the parking lot and into the building. Inside HQ the place was buzzing with 5-0 and HPD officers pulled in to help. His eyes searched the room and landed on Danny who was forcefully pushing people out of his way to get to him, throwing himself into his arms.

“Jesus Steve,” Danny said against him quietly. “I - there’s been no word and I couldn’t contact you.”

“I’ve just spoken to Luka,” Steve said as he squeezed him tight before pulling away to look at him. “He’s with DJ. There up in the jungle region somewhere, but Lu doesn’t know where exactly. But his cell is working at least-.”

“On it,” Kono said from behind them before he could even give an order to try pinging the cell for a location.

“They’re okay aren’t they?” Danny asked with a desperate look. “They didn’t hurt them?”

“Luka is scared but he’s okay,” Steve assured him. “He said they were dumped up the mountain regions near a trail, so I told him to follow it upwards and look for water and food as they go. Hopefully the height will help with cell service and maybe the trail will provide a view point.”

“What about DJ, did you talk to him?” Danny asked with wide eyes.

Steve knew he couldn’t lie to Danny, but it made him sick to his stomach to have to tell him the truth.

“He’s not doing so well,” Steve said nervously. “Luka said they haven’t been given any water or food and DJ is – well from the sounds of it he’s a bit listless and he didn’t have any meds on him when – when they were taken.”

“Oh Jesus, fuck,” Danny said and Steve had to pull him close and hold him again, afraid he was about to pass out or worse, go mad. HQ was chaotic enough without an angry Danny to contend with. “If anything happens to him, if he – if anything happens -.”

“It won’t, he’s going to be okay,” Steve said firmly, if only to convince himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the hold up in chapter posting but work and life happened x

“Steve, Danny,” Chin’s voice cut through the room and the way he said it made everyone fall quiet and take notice. Steve and Danny turned their attention to him and followed his eyes to the monitor above the computer table.

“Oh my god,” Danny said and they made their way quickly to the table. “MJ!”

“It’s a recording Danny,” Chin warned, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Steve stood straighter, put a hand over Danny’s as he leaned on the table for support and gave a curt nod for Chin to begin the recording. The bullpen had fell still and quiet as everyone present zoned in on the screen.

“They want me to read this out,” MJ began, voice shaky and hard to understand at first. He held a piece of paper in his hand and it trembled as he looked down at it, before looking at the camera again. “Luka Steven Williams McGarrett and Daniel Junior Williams McGarrett are in the South West region of Waiahole, on the Waahila trail. We are giving you this information as a goodwill gesture in order to open up negotiations pertaining to the release of Reinaldo and Lao Barranco.”

Steve gave Chin a quick glance and saw he was already relaying signals silently to several of their officers to start researching who the Barranco’s were. In the corner of his eye he caught Kono adding the information about Luka and DJ into her triangulation search.

“You have twenty four hours in which to do this. We also demand twenty million dollars to be transferred into a bank account whose information shall be passed on within the next twenty four hours. Failure to comply will result in –“

MJ faltered and glanced from the paper to the screen and back down again. He swallowed and grimaced, before continuing.

“Failure to comply will result in my execution.”

The screen froze with a shot of MJ looking at the camera after speaking those words, looking terrified.

“My god,” Danny said under his breath, leaning against Steve weakly. Steve could tell it was hard for him to just stay standing, he didn’t quite know how he was still operating himself. 

“Chin, any idea where this came from?” Steve asked hopefully. He knew they needed to stay focused on the task, which was sourcing the threat as well as rescuing their three sons.

“Already tracking,” Chin confirmed. “But they’ve bounced off so many IP’s and servers. They know what they’re doing Steve, but we’ll do our best.”

“We know that,” Steve nodded. “Okay people, I want every piece of information on these guys. Kono you got anything yet?”

“There is a trail on the Waihole Nature Reserve called the Wahilia trail, overlooking Mount Olympus. I’m having trouble connecting to Luka’s signal though to confirm, territory up there is bad for cell service,” Kono updated them.

“What if we get a few birds up there maybe?” Steve suggested, taking out his phone as he checked the time. “I’m going to try Luka myself now, track the call. And try bouncing off DJ’s cell too, might help seeing as they are together.”

He saw Kono nod as he made the call to Luka, putting an arm around Danny and walking with him to the sanctuary of his office. The call didn’t connect so he tried again, then DJ’s, but both cells came up blank.

“Shit I told them to take the trail, I hope Lu keeps an eye on service, notices they aren’t always in signal range,” Steve said as he placed his phone on his desk and looked at Danny who was looking increasingly distraught as well as angry.

“What are we going to do?” Danny asked in a moment of helplessness.

“We’re going to get our boys back, safe,” Steve told him as Danny put his arms around him, needing the support. “They’re going to be fine.”

His phone shrilled on the desk and they both looked at it before Steve scrambled to answer the call, Luka’s face grinning goofily up at them as caller ID.

“Lu, son, I tried just now, the phone wouldn’t connect,” Steve said quickly, hitting the button so it was on loud speaker as Danny motioned to Kono that they were in touch. “Are you okay? Is DJ okay?”

“The reception keeps going on the cell Pop,” Luka explained. “I found a water supply. The trail led up past a small stream and it’s opened up a little, but I can’t see much. There are mountains, I think I’m looking at Olympus but I can’t be sure.”

“Luka, what about DJ, is he okay?” Danny said, grabbing Steve’s wrist as he spoke at the cell phone.

“Dad,” Luka said in relief hearing his voice, breath hitching a little. He didn’t answer immediately and Danny looked at Steve, worry etching his face.

“Lu what about DJ?” Danny said quietly.

“He’s had a little to drink,” Luka replied quietly. “But he doesn’t look so good, I’m trying to get him to keep walking but I don’t think he can go much further. He needs his meds I think. What’ll I do if he – what’ll I do?”

“Keep moving, keep climbing up,” Steve ordered sharply. “We think we know where you are, Kono is using the cell signals to confirm and then we’ll be on the way. So you need to find somewhere we can locate you, land a bird there to get you. You need to get your brother moving Luka, we need you to do that.”

“He’s so tired Pop, we both are,” Luka said. “I don’t think he’s going to make it much further.”

Steve and Danny looked at each other grimly and Danny gave a small nod of his head, seeing where Steve’s head was at.

“Luka listen to me,” Steve barked into the phone again, commanding and hard. “Get DJ on his feet and keep moving. I’m going to call in fifteen minutes again, so keep an eye on your cell service. If your brother doesn’t walk, you push him, you help him, you get him up that damned mountain any way you can. Understand me?”

“Yes Sir, I understand,” Luka replied calmly. Steve’s authoritative attitude was tough, but it worked under the circumstances. “Fifteen minutes.”

Steve looked at Danny as the line went dead. Danny was a mixture of emotions, they both were. Danny clung to him again and gave a soft sob, burying his face into his shoulder. Steve put an arm around him and held him tight, holding back his own tears, it wouldn’t do for both of them to lose it when they needed to stay focused. But he couldn’t help but wonder what they were going to do if they didn’t get to their boys; by the sounds of it DJ was on dangerous grounds without his medication. The kidnappers might have inadvertently caused more harm than they had intended. Steve could see taking and abandoning them was a scare tactic and it was working. MJ was a different concern, a more direct approach in hurting them and it was clear they’d deal him more harm than Luka and DJ.

“I got a match on the location, signals to both their phones,” Kono interrupted quickly from the doorway. “I can get birds dispatched right now.”

“I told Lu I’d go get them,” Steve said as he and Danny pulled apart.

“One of us needs to stay here in case they get in touch again about MJ,” Danny said in thought. “I’ll go in a chopper, you stay here for intel, keep me informed.”

“Kono inform search and rescue, tell them Danny is en route and to wait for him,” Steve ordered, looking to Danny as Kono dashed off. “Explain to Lu why I’m not there.”

Danny gave a watery smile before holding him tightly for a brief moment, “I’ll call as soon as we’ve got them safe. Keep me informed if there’s any more news on MJ.”

“Go get our boys,” Steve said, giving him a soft kiss. “I love you and I’ll see you all soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

Danny hadn’t felt relief like it when the search and rescue confirmed a sighting of the boys, he was in a following chopper and scanned the ground, locating them himself and demanding word be put through to Steve immediately. He could see Luka waving like a crazy person as they landed not far from him. The jungle had opened up into a large, empty space of thick grass and vegetation and the boys were just on the outskirt by the treeline.

Danny tried not to think the worse that DJ didn’t seem to be moving. He jumped out of the helicopter as soon as he was given the green light and raced over the grass towards them. Luka threw himself against him and squeezed him tight. Of all the boys he’d always been the tough one, faced any problem head on; he’d learned to channel his fears early on as he’d taken to the waves and embraced his passion for the ocean and surfing. Danny hadn’t ever doubted he’d follow Steve’s orders, but right then and there as he held his son, he could feel the fear emanating from him. Luka may be a hulking, twenty-two-year-old, toned muscled mass of energy but right then and there it felt like he was holding a boy and not a man the way Luka sagged against him.

“It’s okay, I got you, I got you,” Danny soothed gently when Luka wouldn’t let go.

“He passed out a few minutes ago,” Luka whispered. “I couldn’t wake him back up.”

Danny stared over Luka’s shoulder to where the medics were working on getting DJ onto a stretcher, taking readings, getting IV lines into him. He’d already explained to them that DJ was diabetic and hadn’t had his regular insulin and meds because of what had happened. He hadn’t needed to see their worried looks too understand the seriousness of the situation.

“They know what they’re dealing with,” Danny tried to reassure him. “It’s happened before remember when he was first diagnosed and we were still trying to figure out what we were doing. He gave us that big scare and a few hours later he was bouncing around like nothing had happened.”

Luka didn’t reply and Danny wondered if he was just trying to convince himself. DJ still wasn’t moving as they picked up the stretcher. One of the medics approached him as they headed for the choppers.

“His blood sugar levels are severely low,” The medic explained. “We need to get them normalised, which we’re doing through the IV. The hospital have been notified, we need to get him there ASAP. You’ll have to go back to base with the other chopper and we’ll provide transport to the hospital, he’ll be there about twenty minutes ahead of you. I’m sorry we can’t bring you in the chopper with us.”

Danny nodded in understanding and moved over to the stretcher which they were moving quickly. DJ was still unconscious and Danny felt sick to his stomach as he put his hand in his. He was cold and clammy, unusual considering the warm, balmy day. He ran a hand over his forehead, willing his baby boy to open his eyes and look at him.

“We need to move quickly Detective,” Someone said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Keep me informed on his progress?” Danny asked, desperately wanting to climb into the chopper and hold his youngest.

“We will. We’ll look after him, I promise,” The medic who’d been kind enough to explain everything to him nodded, patting him on the shoulder before climbing in next to DJ.

Danny could have cried as the chopper took off, leaving him on the ground. The only thing that kept him sane and focused was Luka who put an arm around him.

“It’s going to be okay, isn’t it Dad?” Luka asked him as they got into the other helicopter. “Deej – he’ll be okay won’t he?”

“He’s going to be fine,” Danny said as he helped him fasten his belt. He didn’t know for sure, but he couldn’t bring himself to think the worst. He wasn’t about to lose his baby, not because he was abandoned on the side of a mountain by some fucking gang who think they could violate their lives and get away with it. Not today, not his family, that wasn’t how things ended for them he knew it. His boys would all live long, fulfilling lives, he knew that like he knew how to breathe.

Danny fastened himself in next to Luka and took his hand, giving it a squeeze as they took off. He hadn’t ever taken well to flying and Luka didn’t much like it either, for all he was the daredevil of the family. Give him the ocean and he was like a fish to water, give him the sky and he’d hand it back rather than find freedom in it.

“Pop would have been here but –,” Danny started before trailing off. In all the commotion and concern locating them both, he hadn’t explained to Luka about MJ.

“Don’t tell me, you guys got a lead and he’s leading the attack,” Luka smiled at him, before frowning when he saw his father’s expression. He fell silent before gripping Danny’s hand tighter. “What is it Dad? Pop’s okay isn’t he?”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s back at 5-0 HQ,” Danny assured him quickly. “But we received new information in between locating and rescuing you, so he stayed behind to see what we can do next.”

“What kind of information?” Luka asked him, trying to understand. He stared at Danny knowingly. “There’s something you’re not telling me isn’t there? Something bad -.”

Danny knew he couldn’t lie to him, but he knew it would crush him too. Hadn’t he gone through enough already, without the added worry of MJ on top of it all?

“They didn’t just take you and DJ Lu,” Danny explained, watching Luka’s eyes widen in fear. “They’ve got MJ, we don’t know where. We just know they have him and we’ve got less than 24 hrs to rescue him. They’ve made contact and have some conditions and demands.”

“But MJ’s okay right? They’ll let him go like they did me and DJ,” Luka said, not sounding convinced but needing to hear some words of comfort from his father.

“We’re going to get MJ back, of course,” Danny promised, glad they were talking through headsets. The drone of the chopper drowned out the fear and worry in his voice. “He’s going to be fine.”


	5. Chapter 5

True to their word, as soon as they landed Danny and Luka were redirected to a car which headed straight for the hospital. Danny took the opportunity to call HQ and get an update on what was happening. As he’d feared it wasn’t good, the Governor couldn’t and wouldn’t give up the Barranco’s. Danny wasn’t surprised, you didn’t negotiate with terrorists, they knew that, but when it was his family involved he’d give up anybody just to have them back safe.

“We’re following some leads, we’ll get him back Danny,” Steve said to him. “How’s Lu?”

“Shaken up but he’s okay,” Danny replied. “We’re near the hospital, did they contact you?”

“Only to say he was en-route,” Steve replied. “How did he look?”

“Not good,” Danny replied honestly. “Lu said he was only unconscious a few minutes but, well we both know how serious it could be Steve.”

“They’ll even out his blood levels,” Steve said firmly. “He’ll come out of this Danny. He will.”

“I wish you had the power to make that a promise babe,” Danny sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. He was tired, running on adrenaline and worry. He felt sick to his stomach and couldn’t help but think the worst.

“So do I sweetheart,” Steve said quietly. “So do I.”

“We’re here,” Luka said beside him, nudging Danny with his elbow. “Dad.”

“We’re at the hospital Steve,” Danny informed him. “I’ll call you when I know more.”

“Me too,” Steve promised. “Kiss them both for me.”

~

“Dad?” 

Danny sprang out of the chair and put his hand in DJ’s, leaning over him and letting out a sigh of relief as he blinked and gazed around with confusion. 

“m’I in the hospital?” He asked croakily.

“Yeah baby,” Danny nodded, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You’re in the hospital, but you’re okay, you’re going to be fine.”

“Lu, mountain,” DJ mumbled sleepily, fingers twitching in Danny’s. “We were in the jungle.”

“You’re safe now,” Danny soothed, squeezing his hand tighter. “Luka too.”

The door flew open and Luka rushed in having seen them through the window, “He’s awake?”

“Yeah,” Danny nodded, smiling as Luka got to the bed and all but threw himself against his little brother. 

“Gee’s Deej, don’t do that to me,” Luka grimaced as he hugged him before pulling back to look him closely. “You had me scared brah.”

DJ stared at him before glancing away again, eyes glistening as he looked up at Danny. Danny realised everything was coming back to him pretty quickly and put a hand on Luka’s shoulder. 

“Lu, go see if you can find the nurse or Doctor,” Danny asked him. “And then call Pop for me.”

Luka looked at DJ and then Danny, realising Danny wanted a moment alone. He nodded and turned away, heading back out of the room, pausing at the door.

“Hey Deej,” Luka said before he left. “You did real good up on that mountain. I’m glad you’re okay _kaikaina_.”

Danny smiled, turning his attention back to his baby who was staring up at him wide-eyed, tears already forming and pooling at the edges of his eyes. 

“Hey, c’mon little man,” Danny said, sitting on the edge of the bed and wiping a thumb under his boys eyes gently. Even though he was growing up fast, Danny still called him his little man, because DJ had always seemed wiser than his years. Of all the boys, he was the most serious, the most focused and determined. He was a miniature Steve, through and through, including that giant heart he carried openly and honestly on his sleeve. “Don’t cry, you were real brave today, in spite of everything. And we got you back, you’re safe now and that’s what matters.”

“I was scared Dad, real scared,” DJ admitted, grasping his hand again. “Lu kept pushing and pushing and I thought – I knew I wasn’t going to make it – I thought maybe-.”

“Hey now, don’t think like that,” Danny said firmly. “You did make it, that’s the important thing. Your blood levels got too low, your body reacted, we both know that can happen. It’s happened before and it could happen again, but you got through it. You’re here and you’re awake, that is the main thing. And it’s okay to be scared, do you think I wasn’t scared this whole time? From the start of this, my boys being taken, not knowing where you were, what had happened to you. Believe me it’s okay to be scared baby.”

“Where’s Pop?” DJ asked with a weak smile, wiping a hand over his eyes and sniffling.

“He’s on the road, following leads on the people we suspect took you guys,” Danny answered honestly. “He’ll be relieved to hear you’re awake.”

The doctor interrupted before he could continue, picking up DJ’s chart before looking him over closely and reading the monitors. After a quick inspection, having a short conversation with DJ and finding his vitals on the right track to normalising he gave Danny a smile.

“You’ve got a couple of tough boys here Mr McGarrett,” The Doc informed him. 

“Tell me about it,” Danny smiled proudly. Luka walked back in as he pocketed his phone and the Doctor gave him a wry look.

“I thought I told you to stay in bed and rest young man,” He said to Luka.

Luka sidled back to the other bed in the room and sat on it, looking sheepish as he gave a shrug, “I got bored Doc.”

“Have you eaten?” The doctor asked and Luka gave a small nod. “Well rest, I can still prescribe that mild sedative if you’re having trouble.”

“Uh uh,” Luka shook his head almost violently and lay down quickly. “I’m good thanks.”

Danny gave a small smile. Luka was careful about what he ate and drank, being on the pro circuit meant he needed to. He was especially careful about what drugs entered his system, even if they were perhaps necessary. Danny had already silently been monitoring Lu to make sure he did sleep and wasn’t avoiding it, deciding if he thought it necessary he’d advise Lu to take some medication to help him out.

“I’ll be back to check on you both,” The Doctor informed them before leaving to finish the rest of his rounds.

“Try and sleep Luka,” Danny advised gently. Luka gave him a small smile, settling on his side against the pillows and closing his eyes. Turning his attention to DJ, Danny put a hand over his once again. “You too Deej.”

“You staying here Dad?” DJ asked him, fingers tightening around Danny’s.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Danny promised.


	6. Chapter 6

“Steve,” Chin said as he rushed into his office. Steve was sat at his desk reading over the Barranco’s brothers case files. They gave the Hesse brothers a run for their money and that didn’t sit well with Steve. He was trying to find a connection between them and Five-0 to find a reason for the attack on his family. They’d threatened himself and Danny and kidnapped their boys – this was personal and he didn’t know why.

“Please tell me you’ve got something,” Steve said to him. He couldn’t help glancing at the clock – it had been six hours since the video of MJ had been sent, leaving them with only eighteen hours to find him.

“I did as you asked and contacted Toast,” Chin informed him. “He’s got a possible location of where the original file was sent from. Could be what we need, I’m about to dispatch teams-.”

“Contact SWAT,” Steve nodded, jumping to his feet. “I want full back-up. Where’s the location?”

“Downtown Honolulu,” Chin replied as he followed him outside. “Steve, we don’t know that they recorded it in the same place, so we can’t know for sure MJ will be there.”

“No, but it might give us a clue as to where he is,” Steve agreed, pulling on a vest and heading over to the weapons area, unlocking the cage. “Suit up and let's go, I want Toast brought in as well – we may need his help when we get there.”

“Steve I got Jerry for you,” Kono appeared, holding a cell phone out to him. “Says it’s important.”

“Jerry?” Steve said into the phone sharply. “Make it quick.”

“You asked me to look into the Barranco brothers,” Jerry replied, keeping it quick. “More importantly any links you might have – the Barranco’s have a connection to Marco Reyes.”

Steve paused, sliding his gun into his thigh holster, “Reyes – as in?”

“Yeah, the one and the same,” Jerry replied. “The Barranco’s brought him good business Steve – kind of business that dried up when they were put away. I think he’s using his personal vendetta against Danny’s brother as leverage to get his two favourite supply guys out of prison.”

“Simple but effective,” Steve said in agreement. “Thanks Jerry, we can use this.”

“Any time dude,” Jerry replied. “I heard you got Lu and Deej back safe – MJ will be cool too brah, you know that.”

“Yeah thanks,” Steve said though he couldn’t feel joyous until he had all his sons home safe. He ended the call and turned to Kono.

“Kono I need you to stay here and start gathering information on Marco Reyes – anything we’ve got concerning his connections here in Hawaii,” Steve ordered. “He’s connected to this somehow – look into possible locations they could be holding MJ. I think Chin’s right, we’re not going to find him where we’re going, but it’s the only lead we’ve got right now.”

“What if they get in touch? They said they’d contact us about the bank details,” Kono asked.

“Keep me in the loop,” Steve shrugged. “All we can do. I’ll give Danny’s a head up on the way.”

~

“Steve?” Danny answered his cell quickly, stepping into the hall and noting the officer at the end of the corridor. Throughout the commotion Danny hadn’t even thought about extra police presence, evidently someone had had the foresight to have people posted.

“We got a lead Danny, I don’t think it’ll lead us to MJ directly, but I’m hoping we’ll find something,” Steve informed him, he paused before he continued warily. “D I spoke to Jerry – he says these Barranco’s have connections to Reyes.”

“Reyes,” Danny said, sinking against the wall heavily. They’d not had to deal with him for years now, but he was always there in the background. “Jesus – do you think-?”

“Yeah,” Steve confirmed quickly. “I think this has got more to do with him that it does the Barranco’s, they’re small fish in this bigger picture, although they do pose a serious threat if they are released.”

“Steve I don’t think I have to remind you that the clock is ticking and our son is the one at the end of the countdown,” Danny snapped out.

“We’ll get him back Danny, I’m going to find him,” Steve promised.

Danny nodded grimly, looking at his watch; their window of opportunity was closing rapidly.


	7. Chapter 7

The location downtown was a bust, an empty apartment that hadn’t been used in months evidently. There were no clues to be found, although they swept it carefully for anything that could help them track down MJ’s whereabouts. Steve called Danny first before contacting HQ, hoping Kono and her team would be able to give them something. 

“I’ve got a list of properties connected to Reyes, but there’s a lot to go through and it’s going to take time,” Kono said over the phone. “I’m trying to break it down to recent activity at each location but still, we have no idea where to start. Wait a minute – we’ve been sent another message –you’ll want to see this.”

Steve ran to the Silverado and grabbed the laptop, Chin hot on his heels. Flipping it open he patched into the 5-0 network.

“Kono, have Toast work on the trace,” Steve barked out.

“Already on it boss,” Kono informed him.

Steve’s heart sank when he saw MJ; he’d obviously been roughed up a little more, there were dark circles under his eyes, evident bruising on his face, he was in distress and his hands shook harder now as he held the paper they were having him read from.

“The money is to be transferred within the next hour to the following bank account,” MJ began, voice hoarse and shaky. He read out a number and code before swallowing down and glancing up at the camera, blinking. Steve wanted to reach in and pull him out of there, hold him close and tell him everything was all right, that he had him. He hadn’t felt so helpless in years – not since Luka’s birth had caused serious complications for Danny.

“If the money is not transferred, we will not hesitate-,” MJ faltered, blinking at the words and looking at the camera again. “To force your hand. The next message will be sent in sixty-five minutes, what it contains depends on your cooperation.”

The screen went blank and Steve slammed his fist against the Silverado’s hood, causing a small dent.

“Damn it,” He yelled in frustration. “Kono tell me Toast has got something.”

“Possibly,” Kono said with some relief. “Using the possible locations we have, as well as his tracking skills we may be able to narrow the search massively. Give us a few minutes, I think we’re onto something boss.”

“Steve, did you speak to the Governor about the money?” Chin asked him.

Steve looked at him grimly, giving a small nod and shrugging, “You know the deal Chin, we don’t negotiate. I know we’ve bent the rules before, but where the hell am I supposed to come up with that kind of money?”

“What’s with the money anyway?” Chin frowned. “Twenty million, it’s a strange demand don’t you think? Reyes is involved in weapons dealers, the Barranco’s are known to provide weapons to terror groups much like the Hesse’s did– twenty million wouldn’t really make a dent for them would it?”

“Twenty million is what Matty supposedly stole,” Steve replied quietly. “That’s what this is really about – it’s personal. Reyes knows once we figured out it’s him that we’d know that, the demand for the twenty million is a message to say he hasn’t forgotten about us.”

“Boss we have something,” Kono said hurriedly over the line. “Sending coordinates through to you. It’s an abandoned building that used to be a key location for Reyes in the early days of his operation moving weapons through Oahu. Toast, I don’t know how he did it but – well I think it’s a good place to start.”

“We haven’t much time,” Steve said, climbing into the truck as Chin slid into the passenger side. “Kono, have Grover and SWAT meet us at the location – tell them I want this kept silent, a quiet approach. We can’t afford to go in guns blazing if that is where they have MJ.”

“Understood,” Kono promised. “I’ll put in the call and meet you there.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Steve, you should let me and Lou take point,” Chin said carefully as the grouped together to form a plan. Steve took in Chin’s expression and knew he couldn’t argue, he probably shouldn’t have been working the case but it was his son and he couldn’t bring himself to take a step back. Danny had, but it was because of their two youngest, it was up to him to bring back their oldest.

Steve nodded in acquiesce and let Chin draw out a plan of action, in which he and Grover would head in first, with Kono and Steve bringing up the rear with a few guys from SWAT to add bulk to their numbers. It was an old, abandoned office block on the outskirts of town, beaten up and broken down, buildings half demolished on the other side of the street.

Before they set off Chin took Steve to one side, a hand on his arm, looking him in the eye. “You know if you want to sit this one out everyone would understand.”

“If he’s in there, I need to be one of the ones to bring him out,” Steve replied grimly. “No matter what.”

“Just be careful with your trigger finger in there,” Chin warned, more like an order than a request. “We all want these guys to pay for doing this, doesn’t give us free reign remember? And Steve – remember we aren’t young anymore, I really don’t want to be chasing through this damned building after anyone if I can help it.”

“Understood,” Steve gave a sharp nod as he felt Chin’s fingers squeeze his arm in a gesture of support.

They moved slow and methodical into the building, sweeping the first floor, then the second, then the third. The place was empty, blitzed of furnishings and fittings. The walls were crumbling, glass littered the floor and wires stuck out of sockets were switches and plugs used to exist. Dust caught the back of the throat and Steve swallowed down in frustration, finding the building in such dis-repair didn’t give him much hope.

“We got something,” A clipped voice came through the radios. “First floor, some kind of basement access.”

Steve exchanged a glance with Kono and they moved quickly back to the lower floors of the building, finding two SWAT guys standing sentry at a closed doorway they’d found near the rear of the place.

“Any sign of movement?” Grover asked as they gathered together.

“No, nothing, but we don’t know how far down this place goes,” One of the men, Metcalf Steve noted from his name on his uniform. “Blue prints didn’t show a lower level.”

“This place was knocked down and rebuilt remember?” Kono pointed out, “Could be the lower levels are from the old building and weren’t recorded as part of the new office space.”

“We’ll take point,” Chin said, levelling his shotgun at the door and giving a nod. Metcalf opened the door slowly as Chin aimed inside, but no sound came from beyond. The doorway revealed a narrow set of stairs leading down and Chin and Lou stepped in first, going slow. The others waited a few beats before SWAT followed, then Kono and Steve. The stairwell led to a dimly lit corridor that went in both directions.

“Lou, Metcalf, with me,” Chin said, giving Steve a nod. “Stay in radio contact.”

The two groups split off and began down the long corridor in opposite directions. Unlike the building overhead, the corridor didn’t open up into large, open office spaces but instead was divided into small rooms of occupancy. They checked one room at a time and Steve noted some of the rooms were well used.

“Think they knew we were coming?” Kono asked as they investigated one room and found it look haphazard, papers all over the floor, chairs overturned, filing cabinets empty. Like it had just been cleared out in a hurry.

“Maybe,” Steve agreed with a heavy heart. Chances were if that were the case, they weren’t going to find MJ there. They were nearing the last of their rooms when they heard a muffled shout from behind them and Chin’s voice crackled through to them.

“Steve, we got MJ.”

Steve went to double back when bullets shot through one of the last rooms of the hallway that they hadn’t reached. He hit the ground, dragging Kono down with him and heard rather than saw something fall heavily near his head. He glanced up to see the other SWAT member cradling his arm, bleeding profusely.

“Son of a bitch,” The guy groaned angrily, looking at Steve. “S’ok, nicked the arm, motherfuckers.”

Shots behind them began and Steve half turned with his gun raised to see Grover and Metcalf coming along towards them, aiming at the door. He scrambled to his feet, Kono following as they aimed their weapons. The gun fire had stopped and Steve approached the door angrily, kicking it hard and it swung open. Two guys lay on the ground and he felt a hand tap his shoulder before he moved further into the room. There was nobody else present and he checked one guys pulse as Kono checked the other.

“This one’s dead,” Steve said matter of factly.

“Got a weak pulse,” Kono replied before radioing in a medic. She looked over at Steve and gave a curt nod. “Go, boss, we got this.”

Lou stayed with her and Metcalf tended to his partner in the hallway. Steve raced down the corridor and skidded into an empty room save for a chair in which MJ was sitting, Chin sawing through ropes and duct tape that he was bound by with his pocket knife. Steve was both relieved and horrified when MJ raised his head weakly to look at him. It was barely a look, one of his eyes was swollen shut, the entire left side of his face was a mottled, black purple bruise, his skin was grazed and red raw. His lower lip was busted and swelling, blood dribbling awkwardly down his jaw and throat. Evidently they hadn’t waited to see if the money was transferred, they were going to send a message of torture either way.

“Oh Jesus,” Steve heaved out a sob and went to him, cradling him gently as MJ leaned against him, face resting on his shoulder. “Thank god.”

“Pop?” MJ croaked weakly, sounding bewildered like he couldn’t understand how he was there. His fingers wrapped weakly into his shirt. “Dad?”

“It’s me son, I got you, I got you,” Steve soothed gently as Chin patted his shoulder to let him know MJ was free of his bonds. “We’re gonna get you out of here. Think you can walk?”

“Did something to my ankle,” MJ croaked out. “Tried to fight, twisted it.”

“Ambulance is on the way,” Steve assured him. “If me and Chin help, think we can get you out of this place. Away from here.”

“Yeah, yes,” MJ agreed, clinging to him tightly. “Please, please.”

With the help of Chin they half carried half dragged MJ from the room, easing him upstairs and out into the open air. They settled on a low wall as Chin called assistance to get an ETA on the ambulance, Steve put an arm around MJ and held him close.

“Couple of minutes,” Chin promised before leaving them alone. 

Steve didn’t say anything, keeping an arm around MJ and keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings. He half expected some form of attack seeing as they’d only taken on two of Reyes’ men in the building. Six had attacked him and Danny, so there were definitely more out there to contend with.

“Let’s call your Dad,” Steve suggested as he felt his shirt become damp, MJ crying silently against his shoulder. He squeezed him gently without any reproach as he took his phone from his pocket and speed dialled Danny’s cell.

“Steve,” Danny answered quickly, sounding nervous. “Was he there, did you get him?”

“Yeah,” Steve started, feeling a lump develop and create an ache in his throat. His voice cracked as he continued. “I got him right here.”

“Is he okay, tell me he’s okay,” Danny said desperately, sounding close to tears himself.

Steve nodded, blinking away him own tears as he turned his face and pressed a kiss against his sons head. “Yeah, yeah sweetheart, he’s going to be okay.”

A hand brushed against his as MJ pulled the phone away from him, settling it against the less bruised side of his head.

“Dad,” MJ whispered hoarsely. “Lu and Deej -.”

“Your brothers are with me baby,” Danny assured him. “We got you all back safe. I love you son.”

“I love you too,” MJ replied, fresh tears forming. “Want to come home now.”

“Yeah I want that too,” Danny promised.

Ambulances had arrived as they were talking, their sirens piercing the air as the crews jumped from their vehicles. Chin commandeered one team and led them into the building, as others were led to where Steve and MJ were. Steve took the phone back from MJ.

“Danny, ambulances are here, we’re bringing MJ to the hospital,” Steve explained. 

“I’ll see you both here soon,” Danny said in understanding. “Steve?”

“Yeah?” Steve said carefully, waiting for the question.

“Is it – is he really bad?” Danny asked. Steve stood up and stepped aside a little to let the ambulance crew get to work on MJ.

“He – they beat him up pretty good Danny,” Steve admitted quickly. “Physically he’s not in a good way. But he’s alive and that’s the important thing.”

“Yeah, alive and talking,” Danny agreed. “I’ll let you go, see you soon babe.”

“Yeah soon, I promise,” Steve replied before they disconnected the call.


	9. Chapter 9

“Here, coffee,” Steve whispered as he slipped a cup into Danny’s hands. Danny looked worn out, but Steve had given up trying to persuade him to take a break from MJ’s bedside. At least he’d been dozing in the armchair, that was something.

“How’s that uh, Kekoa was his name right, the SWAT guy? He okay?” Danny asked, furrowing his brow as he sipped the coffee and tried to straighten out his thoughts.

“Got scratched,” Steve explained with a nod. “He’s good.”

“Where are Lu and Deej?” Danny asked, looking around for them.

“They’re okay,” Steve assured him. “Kono’s with them, watching TV but they’re bored.”

“Should take them home, get them settled,” Danny sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Think they’ll be okay at home? Should we stay somewhere else tonight?”

“We’ll take them home,” Steve nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We can’t let them scare us from being at home Danny, you know that.”

“I know, I know,” Danny agreed with a quick nod. “But they’ve been through a lot the last few days. I want them to feel safe.”

“Of course you do,” Steve said, squeezing his shoulder again. “We all need that, but we won’t get that if we hide away.”

Danny rubbed his temples again and took another sip of coffee. It tasted like shit but he drank it gratefully, he was hungry but he also felt like he couldn’t eat a thing. The last twenty four hours had almost been too much. He looked over at MJ who was sleeping thanks to the various drugs pumping through his system. The list the doc had reeled off to them about his injuries had boiled Danny’s blood and it had taken all his self- control not to go vigilante down at the precinct and load a few rounds into the gang members they’d rounded up to question and press charges. Danny couldn’t begin to think about Marco Reyes, but he swore the guys days were numbered in his book, even if he didn’t say it out loud. Danny wasn’t a naturally vengeful person, but DJ could have died had they gotten to him any later and they’d made it clear MJ had been marked for death. Matty had gotten lucky, escaping Reyes’ threat on his life, but Danny refused to be a mark or a victim to Reyes any longer.

But revenge for now wouldn’t make a difference; it wouldn’t heal MJ, only time would do that. Time, effort and a lot of love and attention as well as some extended counselling. 

“You remember the day we brought him home?” Danny asked Steve, sitting back and reaching to hold his hand.

Steve’s fingers interlaced with his and squeezed as he replied, “Like it was yesterday. I was terrified I was going to break him. I had no idea what I was doing.”

“Let you into a secret babe,” Danny gave a small laugh, “No parent knows what they’re doing. You just stumble along and hope you do a good enough job that they reach an age where they can fend for themselves with minimal support from us.”

“Well I figured that part out eventually,” Steve agreed with a smile. “But those first few days I was scared.”

“You are an amazing dad,” Danny reminded him. “You’ve done good babe.”

“You too,” Steve told him. “They love their Danno.”

“I spoke to Grace, explained we’re keeping protection and surveillance on her and the family for a few more days,” Danny told him. “Until we tie up loose ends.”

“She okay?” Steve asked, planning on talking to her himself.

“Relieved her brothers are okay, pissed that someone attacked the family,” Danny smiled. “Threatened to kick the ass of anyone who dares touch her kids.”

“That’s our girl,” Steve smiled proudly.


	10. Chapter 10

_One Month Later_

“Now that we’ve begun to settle back into life,” Danny began, taking in his sons one by one. “We wanted to talk to you about what happened, as a family.”

“We think it’s important we talk about it, even if that is hard to do,” Steve added gently.

“First thing I want to say though,” Danny said before pausing and glancing at Steve before continuing. “Your Pop and I want you to know how proud we are of you, for how you handled yourselves and for how you’ve been coping. I know it isn’t easy and we’re all trying to adjust and get back to normality, but you’ve made us very proud in how you’re doing that.”

“It hasn’t been easy for any of us and there’s a long road ahead,” Steve continued. “But we will get past this, together. Right now, if you guys want to and maybe you don’t, that’s okay, but if you wanted to talk about it, if there’s anything you want to say, then we want you to have the opportunity to do that.”

“I keep having nightmares,” DJ said, the first to speak after a few moments of silence. “I wake up in a cold sweat and I think someone is in my room waiting to take me. And sometimes, I think if I go to sleep I might not wake up again, because of my diabetes.”

“Have you spoke to Jeff about it?” Steve asked him. All the boys were talking with counsellors, sometimes Steve and Danny sat in with them if they wanted and sometimes they didn’t. He knew when he’d been present, DJ hadn’t said anything about bad dreams.

DJ shook his head slowly, “It’s only been the last week or so. I keep thinking maybe tonight it won’t happen, only they do. The not waking up part, I’ve been like that since – since it happened.”

“Okay, tomorrow we’ll talk to Jeff about the bad dreams at your session,” Steve said, patting him on the shoulder. “See if he has any advice. As for the other thing, maybe we can make a habit of checking your levels before you go to sleep. You’re meant to monitor them regularly anyway, maybe it will put your mind at ease if you do that before going to sleep, get into a routine.”

“It’s a safety measure if anything,” Danny pointed out in agreement. “Something you need to learn to do on a regular occasion for yourself. Might be you don’t need to do it so often after a while, but for now it could be a good thing, take the pressure off your mind and puts you in control instead of your fears.”

“Are you two sleeping okay?” Steve asked Luka and MJ.

“I’ve had some bad dreams, but not all the time,” Luka admitted. “I begin training again next week, I’m nervous about that. Not the work and effort but, you know, being back there after – where they – after they took me.”

“Why don’t we all take a drive down there on the weekend, have a day on the beach, ease you back into it,” Danny said in understanding. “Maybe take a walk around, sometimes facing what happened where it happened head on can be a good thing. Sort of like facing the demons, when something is haunting you like that, you realise there’s nothing actually to be nervous or afraid about.”

“That sounds cool, yeah,” Lu gave a small smile and nodded his head. “We can try that.”

“As for the bad dreams,” Steve added. “You guys know you can come wake us up if you need, for anything. It’s okay to say they freak you out. Do you think we haven’t gone through the same thing?”

“It’s okay for us, we can just wake the other there and then and get some comfort,” Danny reminded them. “Sometimes all you need is a hug and reassurance.”

“What about you MJ, anything you want to talk about?” Steve asked, giving MJ a glance. He sat tight-lipped and unmoving in his seat and gave a small shake of his head.

“No, nothing,” He said quietly.

Luka and DJ exchanged confused glances before looking at him. MJ had been strangely withdrawn and quiet since the kidnapping and both younger brothers had noticed he wasn’t his usual happy, fun loving self. They both looked up to MJ, so when he was acting weird it put them both on edge, although they could understand what he’d gone through wasn’t something he would recover from immediately.

“All right, you don’t have to right now,” Steve assured him. “But you know where we are if you do.”

“Yeah, thanks,” MJ replied softly.

“Me and Lu were talking,” DJ said when everyone fell silent as MJ ducked his head and hugged a cushion tighter to his chest. “Maybe we could take some self-defense classes or something.”

“That’s a good idea,” Danny nodded with a smile. “We can look into it yeah. It’d be something nice for you guys to do together too. How about it MJ? Want to have an actual reason to kick your younger brothers’ butts?”

Lu and DJ grinned, looking eagerly over at MJ, but he seemed lost in thought, totally disinterested in what they were saying.

Danny and Steve exchanged a glance of worry but didn’t push the subject. Since the kidnapping, MJ had been much more withdrawn and snappy, although he was also seeing a counsellor. More often than not he didn’t want them sitting in with him.

“Anything else you guys want to talk about?” Steve asked, turning his attention back to Luka and DJ before things became too awkward.

“Do you think it could happen again?” DJ asked slowly, eyes wide at the thought and both his dads could see the fear there.

“I’m not going to lie and say no,” Danny shook his head. “That would be wrong. Being in our line of work, the danger has always been there – it’s a risk we have to live with. I guess that sounds selfish considering what has happened. Maybe you’re thinking why don’t we quit, do jobs less dangerous, less threatening to you.”

“I don’t think that,” Luka said with a shake of his head, a stubborn look in his eyes. “I love what you do. Think if I didn’t make it in the pro circuit, I’d maybe consider it myself.”

“Me too,” DJ added with a nod. “I mean about loving what you guys do. Maybe I’ll make it into Five-0 too if they let me into rookie school.”

“Gotta level out those blood levels first dork,” Luka teased, giving him a push. DJ grinned and elbowed him back with a laugh.

“Yeah I know, I will,” He said matter of factly. “And I’ll make it into Five-0 eventually. I might even run it one day. I could, couldn’t I Pop?”

“You can achieve anything you put your mind too,” Steve agreed with a nod of agreement. He was proud of all his boys achievements, whatever their chosen professions. DJ had had it tough in the last few years, being diagnosed with diabetes had been a rough time for him, blowing his chances of the Navy career he’d been set on for so long. He’d turned his sights to being a cop instead and was determined to succeed.

DJ smiled to himself, he’d always strived for Steve’s approval, despite that he didn’t need to make much of an effort. Steve and Danny had always encouraged them in everything they did, as long as they put in their best efforts, win or fail – success wasn’t as important as the trying, despite Luka and DJ in particular developing competitive streaks. It had always been Luka’s nature and it made him a natural sportsman and his rise in the pro circuit was testament to that fact. He liked to win, but he also enjoyed the taking part and had made plenty of friends. If he wasn’t winning, he was on the side-lines cheering and when he wasn’t traveling entering competitions he worked with a local charity which provided surfing opportunities to underprivileged kids. DJ had always wanted to follow Steve’s footsteps into the Navy and had always dreamed of a chance at the SEAL’s. When that dream was crushed he hadn’t let it knock him down too heavily, turning his sights instead to the police force.

MJ on the other hand had flitted from career choice to career choice with no clear goal until near the end of high school. All the boys were good in school and he’d excelled in the sciences and maths, forgoing a chance at sports in order to throw himself into his studies had paid off, with A grades all round. Steve and Danny had suspected he’d go into the medical profession, maybe work to become a doctor, so they’d been a little surprised when he announced he wanted to be a Criminologist shortly before graduating.

“I know it isn’t in me to be a cop,” MJ had shrugged when they’d asked about his career goal. “But I do know I want to be part of what you do, in my own way.”

He’d graduated Remington with top honours, gotten a job working with the Honolulu crime lab and had been there ever since, working with 5-0 investigations on various occasions.

Later that evening Danny and Steve talked about their sons, particularly MJ whose withdrawn behaviour was weighing heavily on both their minds.

“I thought he was, well not better, but getting there you know?” Danny sighed as they sat together on the couch. He leaned closer into Steve, pushing at him until Steve lifted his arm and slipped it around his shoulders, cuddling him in. “Now I think maybe he was affected a lot more than we suspected.”

“Something has happened,” Steve agreed. “Maybe only in the last few days, something he doesn’t want to talk about.”

“I’m worried about him,” Danny said. “I wish he’d stay over.”

“He’s got to find his own feet again Danny,” Steve reminded him. “He couldn’t stay here indefinitely.”

“Why not?” Danny grumbled, even though MJ hadn’t lived at home in over two years. 

“Yeah why not,” Steve smiled, giving him a squeeze. “Hey why not ask Grace face to move in with the family too. One big Williams-McGarrett extravaganza.”

“Don’t make fun, you know what I mean,” Danny replied, digging him in the ribs with a finger.

Steve chuckled and kissed his forehead, “Yeah, I know what you mean Danno. But like I said, he’s got to learn to be alone again. He’s not a kid and we can’t treat him like one.”

“He may not be a kid, but he’s my boy and I’ll treat him and the others as I like,” Danny grumbled, cuddling into him. “Which means they’ll never grow up in my eyes.”

“I know, I know, always your babies,” Steve smiled. It had become somewhat of a catchphrase over the years and he knew exactly what Danny meant because he felt the same way. No matter how old any of their sons were, they’d always be his children and that meant you fought the constant battlefield of emotions that came with being a parent, not matter if they were two or twenty two.

“Let’s talk to him tomorrow okay?” Danny suggested. “Just us.”

“Yeah, we’ll do that,” Steve agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived at MJ’s small apartment at mid-day. MJ was surprised to see them there as he opened the door and let them in.

“Didn’t expect you over,” MJ said as headed over to the kitchenette and turned on the kettle. “Was’sup?”

“What we need an excuse to see you?” Danny shrugged with a lazy smile.

“No, just I saw you yesterday,” MJ replied, “Coffee?”

“Yeah, please,” Danny nodded, giving Steve a look of expectation.

Steve stared at him for a long moment with a questioning look of ‘Why Me?’ as Danny shrugged and sat down on the couch.

“Actually,” Steve said, clearing his throat. “We wanted to talk to you alone. As well as see you, of course.”

“Oh, right,” MJ said quietly as he set out mugs and heaped spoonfuls of coffee into each one. “What about?”

“Well you were pretty tight-lipped yesterday when we had you altogether,” Steve pointed out. “We’re a little-concerned MJ.”

“I’m fine,” MJ shrugged, giving a shake of his head. “Dad you want milk?”

“Black’s fine,” Danny replied as he and Steve exchanged a look.

MJ poured milk into two and handed Steve a mug before picking up Danny’s and taking it over to him. 

“You know you can talk to us about anything,” Danny assured him as he and Steve sat down.

“I know,” MJ nodded, giving a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Danny could read in his face and body language that everything was far from fine, despite MJ’s protests. “It’s all good Dad, honest.”

“You know we know that’s not true right?” Steve said, receiving a glare from Danny which he ignored. Instead, he turned his attention to MJ. “You can’t bullshit us, son, we’ve been in this profession too long to be lied to.”

“Steve,” Danny warned, but Steve ignored him, not taking his eyes off MJ. He’d always been fair with his sons; he was as tough on them as he was loving.

“Is that why you came today?” MJ said, voice rising as he sat forward, glaring at Steve. “Isn’t it enough I have to talk it out at counselling?”

“MJ you haven’t spoken about it or even mentioned it in passing and it was over a month ago,” Danny pointed out gently. “If ever the subject comes up, if one of your brothers says something or asks something about it, you clamp up, you withdraw. That’s concerning to us. You haven’t been yourself and yeah, I get that it takes time to heal and move on but neither of us like seeing you like this. We’re just trying to help, we want to understand what’s going on so we can do that.”

“You don’t get it,” MJ said, looking at him with eyes shining with tears but they didn’t fall. “Talking about it, having to remember – I don’t want to. I don’t want to remember what they did to me, I don’t want to remember what it felt like. I want to forget, I want to put it behind me and leave it in the past. Only I can’t – I have nightmares, so I don’t sleep. I lock the door at night, set the alarm and then barricade the door just in case. I go into rooms and wonder if someone is going to jump me from behind. I’m scared like almost all of the time when I’m alone, I have to force myself to do things just to take my mind off the fact I’m alone. But if I meet people, I question their motives for wanting to know who I am. If I go out, I’m looking at strangers wondering if they’re going to jump me. Is that what you want to hear? Is that what you want Lu and Deej to hear? Do you think I don’t see them looking at me knowing there’s something wrong, that they think I’m weird now, that I’m not the same big brother I was before. They got left on a mountain and I – I got -.”

MJ trailed off, sucking a deep breath and swallowing it down, wiping his eyes angrily as he avoided both his parent’s gazes.

“I’m not saying I want what happened to me to have happened to them,” He said calmly after a minute pause. “Far from it, I wish it had just been me that had been taken. Because why them, how could they do that to my little brothers? But they got let go and yeah I know, Deej – it was bad what happened, but they didn’t mean for that to happen. What they did to me, they meant that, I could see how much they enjoyed it, I understood why they were doing it. Because they could and because they wanted you to know how serious a threat they were.”

He fell silent again and took a sip of his coffee as Danny slid along the couch nearer to him, resting a hand over his on his knee. MJ lowered his cup and set it on the coffee table before turning to Danny with a watery smile, pain and sadness reflected in his eyes.

“They said they were going to kill me,” He whispered quietly. “They kept putting a gun to my head and pulling the trigger only it wasn’t loaded. I knew one time they’d do it and it would have a bullet in it.”

Danny stared at him, trying to compute what he was saying because MJ hadn’t told them that. Not at the hospital, not in any of the counselling sessions they’d been present in. He knew they’d threatened to kill him, but pretending to like that. He let out a shaky breath and pulled MJ close when he began silently crying, looking over MJ’s shoulder at Steve who sat with an angry, troubled look on his face.

“I want to forget what that feels like,” MJ croaked against Danny’s shoulder. “Every time I try to go to sleep, I can feel it pressing against my temple and hear the click of the empty barrel.”

“My god baby,” Danny whispered soothingly. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say, but we’ll help. I’m not sure how right now, but we’ll figure something out together, as a family.”

“You’re going to come and stay with us for a while longer for one thing,” Steve said firmly. “I thought it was better for you to get back on your own two feet, but I think you still need to be home with us right now after what you’ve just told us.”

“Thanks,” MJ said as he pulled back from Danny, looking round at Steve with some relief. “I thought it would be better too, getting back to normal. I was gonna ask to stay longer, but I didn’t want you guys to worry.”

“You should have asked,” Danny chided, giving his hand a squeeze. “You also need to talk to your counsellor about – about the gun and the threats. You won’t get the help you need if you keep details secret.”

“All right,” MJ agreed with a shaky breath, looking uneasy. “I was going to, when we were alone, but I figured I’d kept quiet about it so far so maybe it was weird or something to bring it up now.”

“One or both of us can come with you if you want next session, to talk about it,” Danny assured him.

“Yeah, please,” MJ nodded before looking at him with wide eyes. “I don’t want Lu and DJ to know. Things are getting back on track for them, I don’t want them upset or anything, you know what I mean? They’ve got their own shit to deal with without worrying about me and mine.”

Danny smiled and gave a small laugh, “Still their big brother looking out for them and protecting them.”

“We’ll just tell them we decided altogether that it was better for you to be home for a little while longer,” Steve suggested with a smile. “I think they liked having you around the house again.”

“Even though I haven’t been myself,” MJ sighed, drinking back a mouthful of coffee and wincing. “I haven’t been much of a big brother lately. I’m not sure they will want me home, not the way I’ve been the last few weeks.”

“They understand and they just want you to be okay,” Danny reminded him. “We all want that.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Uh, hi, I was wondering – is Meka, uh, MJ home?” 

MJ got to his feet, eyeing Luka before heading for the front door as DJ opened it wider. 

“Yeah, sure,” DJ replied, half turning. “MJ, someones here-.”

“Pika, hi,” MJ said, pushing DJ out of the way abruptly.

“Hi Meka,” Pika smiled bashfully. “How are you?”

“Good,” MJ replied with a shrug. “Getting there, you know?”

“Yeah, good, you look better,” Pika said, looking around awkwardly. “I mean you know, considering-.”

“Yeah, thanks,” MJ nodded, sliding a hand through his hair nervously.

“MJ,” Danny said as he walked across the room, giving DJ and Luka a warning look as they sniggered together on the sofa. “Aren’t you going to invite your friend in?”

“Yeah, of course, sorry,” MJ said with a grin. “Want to come in?”

“Sure, thanks,” Pika smiled, stepping into the house. He pushed a small bouquet of flowers towards him. “I got you these, thought they might cheer you up, I remember you saying you liked Tiger Lilys.”

“I do, thanks,” MJ grinned as he took them, two red spots appearing on his cheeks. “They’re beautiful.”

Pika smiled and glanced over at Danny who was watching the interaction with bemusement.

“Uh Pika this is Danny, my dad,” MJ made the introductions. “Dad, this is Pika – we work together.”

“Hey, nice to meet you Pika,” Danny smiled extending his hand.

“Mr Williams,” Pika replied, shaking his hand.

MJ glared over at the sofa, hearing one of his brothers snorting. Lu and DJ were looking over the edge of the sofa with grins.

“Danny, please,” Danny assured him. “MJ, go put those flowers in something and grab your friend a drink.”

“Yeah, c’mon,” MJ smiled, leading Pika towards the kitchen, but not before pausing and motioning to his brothers. “This is Luka and Deej, my brothers.”

“Hey,” Luka and DJ said in unison, grinning.

Pika said hi before they disappeared into the kitchen. Lu and DJ dissolved into giggles.

“Hey, you two,” Danny said, going over to the sofa, hands on hips. “You can’t behave yourself for five minutes?”

“Did you know MJ had a boyfriend?” DJ asked with a smirk.

“Brought him flowers, must be love,” Luka teased. “He is cute, brah’s got taste.”

“Who are you and what did you do with my two sweet young sons?” Danny shook his head at them. “Stay out your brothers way okay?”

“Hey, sup?” Steve said walking through the door and finding Danny pondering on how to best deal with their youngest boys. Steve paused and took in the scene with a frown. “This doesn’t look good.”

“MJ’s got a boyfriend,” Luka announced loudly. “A cute one.”

“He’s called Pika,” DJ explained. “He brought MJ flowers.”

Steve smiled as he made his way over to the sofa, giving Danny a kiss.

“What’s all this about?” Steve asked him for some clarification.

“MJ has a friend over,” Danny told him. 

“Boyfriend,” Luka added in.

“Hey, don’t start that,” Danny told them in no uncertain terms. “Your brother is staying here to recover, he will have friends over on occasion. You two will stay out of his way okay?”

“Yes,” DJ and Luka agreed, looking sort of chastised but Danny could see they still found the situation entertaining.

“They in the kitchen?” Steve asked, intrigued.

“Yeah, hey, that warning goes for you too,” Danny said as Steve turned to go into the kitchen.

Steve paused and frowned at him, “I’m just going to say hi.”

“Yeah, and then later interrogate him,” Danny said knowingly. “MJ is here as a guest remember, but he’s a grown up and doesn’t need us shadowing him. I think it’s nice he’s got company.”

“I’ll just say hello, I promise,” Steve smiled and they both went into the kitchen. 

They found it empty, but Steve wandered to the back door, seeing MJ sitting at the lanai table, laughing at something his friend was saying. He stood for a few minutes watching, it was nice to see MJ relaxed, the last weeks had been particularly hard for all of them. Danny put an arm around him, watching them himself.

“Nice to see him happy,” Danny murmured with a smile.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “Who is this friend?”

“His name is Pika, they work in the lab together,” Danny explained, before giving a small sigh. “He gave him flowers.”

“Flowers?” Steve smiled.

“Tiger Lily’s,” Danny confirmed. 

“MJ’s favourite,” Steve said, looking at him. “He ever mentioned Pika to you?”

“No,” Danny shook his head. “But he did mention something a few weeks back, before everything happened, about maybe liking someone but he didn’t know if anything would develop or not.”

“So maybe this is picking up where they left off,” Steve shrugged.

“We shouldn’t read anything into it,” Danny warned him. “They could just be friends.”

“You said they work together?” Steve asked, a look in his eyes that Danny didn’t like.

“Yes,” Danny replied, shaking his head. “And no babe, we are not running a background check on him.”

“Thought didn’t cross my mind,” Steve said innocently. 

“Liar,” Danny said, poking him in the ribs. “Go say hello while I start dinner.”

Steve leaned over for a kiss before stepping out onto the lanai where the two young men stopped talking, glancing over to him. MJ smiled wide and sat back, motioning over to him.

“Pika this is my Pop, Steve McGarrett,” He said proudly.

Pika stood up, holding a hand out to him. Steve instantly noticed something military about him, thinking maybe he’d served but he was too young to be out on reserves.

“Pleased to meet you, Sir,” Pika smiled, shaking his hand firmly.

“You too Pika,” Steve grinned amicably. “Call me Steve.”

“Yes Sir,” Pika said, sitting down again. MJ laughed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head at him.

“Pika’s dad is Navy, Pop,” MJ explained.

“Yeah my dad said he served alongside you, two tours in Afghanistan,” Pika told Steve. “He’s an LTC now, though he wasn’t back then, Kaiko Hale.”

“Your father is Kaiko Hale!” Steve exclaimed in pleasant surprise. “Of course I remember him, he was a good man, hell of a guy, what’s he do now?”

“He moved into the reserves, began his own security firm,” Pika explained. 

“That’s great,” Steve grinned. “Hey tell him we met, it would be nice to catch up with him sometime.”

“I will, thanks,” Pika smiled with a nod.

Steve smiled from Pika to MJ, finding MJ giving him a look that meant ‘get lost’ in the politest possible way.

“It’s nice to meet you Pika,” Steve grinned, heading back towards the house. “MJ your Dad is doing dinner, maybe you’d like to extend an invitation. There’s always plenty to go around.”

“You want to stay?” MJ asked.

“Yeah please, thanks,” Pika nodded.

Steve disappeared to help Danny and catch up with the rest of his brood and the two young men looked at one another.

“So you never told them about me?” Pika asked with a small smile.

“Wasn’t really sure there was anything to tell,” MJ shrugged. “I mean, we only went out that one time.”

“You know if you didn’t want to go on a second date you could have told me,” Pika grinned at him. “You didn’t need to get yourself kidnapped, it’s a bit extreme just to say you aren’t interested.”

“Never said I wasn’t interested,” MJ shook his head at him.

“We haven’t been in touch the last few weeks, thought maybe you weren’t,” Pika pointed out to him.

“Things have been,” MJ began, giving a heavy sigh. “Tough Pika, real tough. It’s been hard and this might sound real harsh but it was kind of the last thing on my mind. I was avoiding your calls, but I was avoiding everyone else’s too. The longer I avoided everyone, the harder it was to get back on track, you know what I mean?”

“Yeah I get it,” Pika nodded in understanding. “When you didn’t return my calls I figured you needed space so I stopped trying. Didn’t want to push in where I wasn’t wanted so I stayed away. I heard you’d moved back to your place for a few days before coming back here to stay, got me thinking maybe you needed a friend as well as family around. I’m not here to push for anything Meka, honestly.”

MJ smiled and scrubbed a hand on the back of his neck, looking down before glancing up through long black eyelashes that he’d inherited from Steve, along with the piercing eyes. “I’m glad you came over, it’s nice, real nice to see you again.”

“Well I’m glad you’re glad,” Pika smiled, leaning on the table with a warm smile. “You said things have been tough, but you know if you want to talk about it, or anything-.”

“I appreciate that,” MJ said, nodding and looking away over the rolling sands. “I’m seeing a counsellor, I’ve been talking to my dad’s more, I wasn’t before. I just wanted to forget, still do. I feel like – like I’m trying to get back on track but it’s just taking too long, there’s something holding me back, but I dunno what that something is. Maybe it’s just me.”

“Meka, you went through shit,” Pika reminded him. “I mean I don’t know the details, but from what people have been saying-.”

“Is everyone talking about me?” MJ asked quickly, looking over to him with wide eyes.

“Well, we were told what had happened,” Pika explained. “It’s not like it was gossip. Everyone misses you around, you’re well liked so when we found out what had happened to you, we were all upset about it and concerned about what was going on.”

MJ didn’t say anything, looking at Pika with a strange expression before he looked away again, a small grimace on his lips at the idea of people talking, not just about himself but the attack on his whole family.

“I’m only trying to say,” Pika continued carefully. “It’s not weird that you’ve been avoiding people, that life is kinda moving slower at the moment for you. Nobody expects you to jump right back in with stuff, you know what I’m saying?”

“Yeah I get it,” MJ nodded slowly. “Thing is nobody expects it, but I want it. I want to forget it ever happened, that’s the problem, because that isn’t ever going to happen.”

“You can’t forget, but you can move on,” Pika shrugged. “I don’t know what to say Meka, expect I’m sorry it happened to you and I’d like to be here for you as a friend. I don’t like that we haven’t talked these last few weeks, I feel like I’ve been a bad friend for staying away but I figured you didn’t want to see people.”

“Like I said,” MJ shrugged. “I kept people away on purpose. I know that sounds awful, but it’s how I felt – I’ve only just started talking to Dad and Pop about it. I know talking it out helps, but I feel like I can’t move on if I’m always thinking about it.”

“Well you don’t have to talk about it with me,” Pika smiled. “You can talk about anything but that if you want – I just want us to hang out again. I’ve missed you Meka.”

“I’ve missed you too,” MJ smiled bashfully as glanced at him shyly again. He’d always liked Pika and they’d been friends since he’d joined the crime lab. He’d had a crush on him pretty much since their first day but at first he hadn’t been sure Pika was even into guys and when he found out he was he didn’t think Pika would be into him the same way. Pika had eventually asked him out on a date, but it had only been a week later that the kidnapping had happened and since then he’d not been in touch.

Luka and DJ interrupted them as they appeared on the lanai laughing and pushing one another.

“Hey guys, you want to come play football on the beach?” DJ asked, tossing the ball in the air. “Dad says dinner won’t be for another forty minutes or so.”

“Too nice to stay inside,” Luka added, grabbing the ball from the air as DJ tossed it again, pushing his little brother away when he tried to take it back.

“Can’t guys,” MJ shook his head at them. “Ankle’s playing up remember?”

“Aw yeah brah, sorry,” DJ said with a small grimace. “Hey Pika, you play?”

“A little yeah,” Pika smiled with a nod. “But I’ll skip this game, maybe next time.”

Luka and DJ ran down onto the sand and Pika turned him attention back to MJ, “Your ankle?”

“Yeah I uh,” MJ nodded, quiet as he answered. “When they grabbed me I put up a fight, ankle got twisted pretty bad. It’s healing up nicely but the Doc says I’ve got to take it easy. Walking is fine but no heavy exercise, which is driving me nuts at the moment. Been getting some swimming in though, that’s good for its movement.”

“Maybe next time I come over I’ll bring my boardies, we can go for a swim,” Pika smiled.

“Plan brah,” MJ grinned with a nod.


	13. Chapter 13

“I like him,” Danny declared when MJ came back into the house after saying a private goodbye to Pika on the front porch, the front door firmly closed. MJ smiled at his dads declaration and waited for Steve’s input. Both his parents opinions meant a lot to him.

“Me too,” Steve assured him. “He’s a nice guy.”

“Yeah, he is,” MJ agreed with a nod.

“So are you and he-,” Danny asked, waving his hand for MJ to finish for him.

“We’re friends Dad,” MJ rolled his eyes but the blush growing on his cheeks gave away his deeper affections.

“But you’d like it to be more,” Danny continued knowingly.

“We’re seeing how it goes,” MJ shrugged. “We went on a date – you know – before, so things sorta ended up not going anywhere.”

“If it’s meant to be, then that won’t stop anything developing,” Steve assured him.

“I do really like him,” MJ admitted with a smile.

“Good,” Danny grinned. “Because I think it’s pretty obvious how much he really likes you.”

~

“It was nice tonight,” Danny sighed as he snuggled into Steve happily when they climbed into bed. “Seeing MJ a bit more himself.”

“I think Pika’s visit helped,” Steve agreed with a smile. “He’s got a long road ahead of him but he’s got to understand he’s not alone in any of this.”

“Pika really likes him,” Danny grinned.

“God I know,” Steve laughed. “I was beginning to worry Meka wasn’t seeing the signs.”

“You know he’s the sensitive one when it comes to relationships,” Danny reminded him. “To everything really – I think he likes Pika but he doesn’t want to lose the friendship either if it doesn’t work out.”

“He’s gotta learn to take the risk,” Steve said in thought. “He’ll realise sometimes it’s worth it.”

“Think he’s going to be okay?” Danny asked quietly.

“Oh yeah, he’s going to be okay,” Steve said stubbornly. “You know MJ, always does things at his own pace but he won’t let this beat him. He’ll come through eventually.”

“Steve we’ve never spoken about it – not really,” Danny began, pulling away and leaning up on his elbow to look at him properly. “What with getting the boys back on track and settled into routines again – but now we’re moving on-.”

“What do we do about Marco Reyes?” Steve said the question they were both thinking.

“I’m not going to deny it, Steve,” Danny shook his head firmly. “He’ll pay for what he did to us.”

Steve looked surprised at the venom Danny put into the statement, putting an arm around him and pulling him close and tight again. Danny sank against him, not apologising for his words.

“I mean it,” Danny said against him.

“I know,” Steve assured him. “I feel the same way sweetheart but –.”

“But revenge, vendettas – they’re a slippery downhill spiral,” Danny sighed heavily.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed with a heavy heart. “I don’t know the solution D – we go after him, who knows what we’re walking into.”

“Aren’t there a few favours you can call in?” Danny asked him. Steve understood what he was asking and hugged him tighter.

“Yeah, maybe,” Steve admitted. “You realise what you’re asking me to do Danny, right?”

“You think he doesn’t deserve it?” Danny questioned. “We nearly lost two of our boys Steve-.”

“I know Danny,” Steve said quietly. “I know. But is this the solution – is this the right thing to do?”

“Protecting our family,” Danny pointed out to him. “That’s our job, first and foremost. Would you have held out this long from making that phone call if DJ hadn’t woken up or they’d put a bullet in the gun they held to Meka’s head?”

“You know I wouldn’t have waited even to make the phone call,” Steve told him. “I’d have personally found him myself.”

“So what? Are we waiting for him to come back at us for round two?” Danny asked him.

“Danny,” Steve began, squeezing him tight again. It concerned him that Danny was so vehement in his determination to have Reyes killed, but he also felt the same way.

“I know, I know,” Danny said softly this time, sinking against him, less tense, giving a shiver. “I understand where you’re coming from – part of me is shocked at myself for wanting it. But they’re our babies Steve, they nearly killed two of them, they threatened Grace and her family, when do we draw the line?”

“Tomorrow I’ll make some calls,” Steve said after a pause of silence. “But we’ll try and bring him in first Danny okay? Bring him to justice. As much as I want him dead same as you – well there’s no coming back from it Danny, you know that.”

“But what if we can’t get him that way?” Danny questioned.

“Then we make another call and put him behind us,” Steve promised. “But let’s look at all our options first, okay baby?” 

“Yeah, okay,” Danny relented, knowing Steve was speaking wisely where he was letting his emotions drive his anger. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Steve nodded, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “I promise.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Dad can I ask you something?” MJ asked nervously.

“You know you can,” Danny reminded him. He’d always encouraged his boys to be open and honest with him.

“When you were dating, I mean before you got with Pop and dated other people,” MJ started. “How long did you wait before you told them you were a couvade?”

Danny sat back and thought about it, giving him a small smile, “Well let’s see uh, it was different for everyone. Steve found out because my Uncle told his dad when I got freaked out at him because he asked me about finding tampons in my bag.”

MJ made a grimace and gave a small laugh in understanding.

“I know right?” Danny laughed with a shake of his head. “Other people though, I guess it depended. I dated through college, but I didn’t tell people unless we were getting real intimate – I mean eventually they were going to find out on their own right? Didn’t want to surprise them just as they were getting acquainted with my dick.”

MJ snorted, laughing a little louder at the idea, “So you’re saying somewhere between ‘hey you want to go for a drink’ and ‘hey, let’s get naked’?”

“Guess so,” Danny grinned, sitting up a little more. “No, no I guess I knew when it was the right time to tell people. The older I got the more comfortable I was telling, so it wasn’t as big a deal for me as it was probably for them finding out.”

“So you weren’t ever worried about telling?” MJ asked nervously.

“Well, yes and no,” Danny answered honestly. “I mean when I told them, I knew there’d be questions and I knew there’d be a chance they’d freak out. But I figure early on if they freaked and couldn’t get over it, that was their problem, not mine. Why are you asking?”

“I haven’t told Pika,” MJ admitted with a shake of his head. “Part of me wants to and part of me is afraid of what will happen if I do and he doesn’t want to be with me because of it.”

“You two are close MJ,” Danny said softly. “I can tell he cares about you a lot, why do you think he’d freak out about it?”

“He probably won’t,” MJ shrugged. “I mean I know that, but still there’s a chance that he will and I don’t want to lose him, Dad.”

“MJ this isn’t the first time you’ve dated someone seriously, so it’s not like you haven’t told people before,” Danny pointed out to him.

“I know but before wasn’t like this,” MJ said matter of factly. “This is different. And I feel like I’ve kept it secret so long he’s going to be upset I didn’t tell him earlier – I mean it’s like I haven’t trusted him all this time. The longer I leave it, the more difficult it feels to be truthful.”

“Keeping it secret isn’t making it a lie,” Danny assured him. “You need to make sure when you tell him why you’ve kept it secret, that he understands how you feel about it. It’s a big thing telling people, I get that son, I really do. I’ve gotten to know Pika over the last few months, I think it’s probably the right time before things become more serious and I think he’ll be understanding when you tell him.”

“What if he doesn’t understand?” MJ asked with a grimace, looking downhearted. 

Danny smiled and reached over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, “He will. If he doesn’t, he isn’t the person I thought he was. It means a lot to you doesn’t it – him knowing.”

“I’ve told other people before,” MJ admitted with a nod. “But this feels different. I know it isn’t a lie, but it is a big secret to keep and I do feel kinda guilty like he’s going to question why I didn’t trust him earlier with the truth. Yeah it means a lot to me, him knowing.”

“Well if you need to talk after you do tell him, you know you can talk to me anytime,” Danny reminded him. “Okay?”

“Yeah I know Dad,” MJ smiled with a nod. “Thanks.”


	15. Chapter 15

“You look terrified,” Pika smiled, taking MJ’s hand. “Was it really so bad telling me?”

“It’s just, it’s a big thing for me to tell anyone Pika,” MJ admitted. “I mean you aren’t the first but – but well I guess you’re the first person I really really cared about how you would react. I look scared because I am.”

“Well hey, there’s nothing to be scared about,” Pika assured him. “I don’t think any different about you now than I did a minute ago before you told me. I’m happy that you confided in me and I guess it explains a few things.”

MJ gave him a curious frown, “Like what?”

“Well, like the fact we haven’t slept together and I mean that’s okay, I haven’t pushed but I always felt like you didn’t want to or were keeping me at arms length only I couldn’t figure out why,” Pika smiled. “Now it makes sense.”

“Yeah I know, sorry,” MJ gave a shy smile of his own. “Although that’s not the only reason. After the kidnapping, I dunno, it’s been hard letting someone get close. 

“I understand that too,” Pika nodded in understanding. “But I’m guessing you’re telling me because maybe you want things to move forward?”

MJ nodded, squeezing his hand with a laugh, “Gotta be honest, not sure how much longer I can hold out on you.”

“Thank god for that,” Pika grinned, laughing with him. “Was beginning to wonder if I’d ever get laid in this relationship.”

“I’ve made you wait, but hey, you get extras for it,” MJ smiled. “You’ll have plenty to keep you occupied.”

“A new project,” Pika laughed. “I love new projects, you know that.”

“I am not going to be your science test subject,” MJ pointed out to him.

“Strictly a personal project,” Pika agreed, his smile changing to a more serious look. “Has anyone – I mean have you – uh – sorry it’s been a while since I covered couvades in biology.”

“I’ve played around with one other partner,” MJ explained in understanding. “Be he – we never – it was a completely hands-on approach.”

“So you’ve never – “ Pika shook his head.

MJ shook his head also, holding his hand tighter and looking him in the eye, “Dad, he’s a couvade too. In fact you might as well know DJ and Lu are too – just don’t say anything to anyone please. It’s their secret to tell. Anyway Dad, he waited - he waited until he married Pop. I don’t know that I’ll wait that long, but I want it to be with someone special, you know what I mean? I feel that’s important for me. That doesn’t mean I don’t want you to be the one but I just – I want to know for sure first, do you know what I mean?”

“Yeah I get it,” Pika smiled in understanding. “I promise baby I’d never -.”

“God no, I know that,” MJ nodded almost violently. “I just don’t want you to think – that I’m still holding out on you because I’m not. I’m totally on board with us having sex, I mean let’s get fucking naked. But it’s, well, you know,-.”

“I promise I’ll be careful where I stick my dick,” Pika chuckled.

“What makes you think I’ll be bottoming?” MJ asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

“Hey baby, I’m a give and take kind of guy,” Pika pointed out to him. “Long as I get to ravage you at some point in the near future, I’ll be a happy fella.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Hey, what’re you doing here?” MJ asked when he answered the door to find DJ on the other side. He narrowed his eyes at his kid brother. “Do Dad and Pop know you’re here?”

“I called them,” DJ nodded. “Sorry, I was gonna call but-.”

DJ shrugged, not thinking finishing his sentence was necessary. MJ stepped aside and he sidled past him, dumping his school bag by the door.

“So? You didn’t answer me,” MJ pointed out to him. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

DJ shrugged again, glancing back at him, “I was just around, thought I’d see if you were home.”

“Well you’re in luck,” MJ grinned, slapping a hand on his shoulder and guiding him into the kitchen area of his apartment. “Want a beer?”

DJ rolled his eyes and snorted at the joke, throwing himself into a chair, “Sodas fine.”

MJ grabbed two sodas from the fridge and handed him one, sitting down beside him, “So – how’s life kid?”

DJ cracked a smile and rolled his eyes again, taking a drink of his soda and looking at him.

“School sucks,” DJ shrugged.

“Yeah, course it does,” MJ laughed. “Part of growing up Junior.”

“You loved school, you brought in all the grades,” DJ pointed out to him. 

MJ nodded, “So did Lu and so are you – aren’t you – please say you aren’t failing and Dad and Pop don’t know yet.”

“I’m not failing,” DJ laughed with a shake of his head. “Still sucks, though.”

“Okay so if it isn’t the classes,” MJ said thoughtfully. “What sucks?”

DJ fell silent and played with the lip of the soda can. MJ turned serious and leaned on the tiny table between them. 

“Deej? What’s going on? How’d you end up here instead of home?” MJ asked him. His place was further than their parents house, so he couldn’t imagine DJ just happening to decide to head over after school without good reason.

“I told you, I wanted to hang out with my big brother,” DJ said quietly.

“Uh huh – even though you weren’t sure I was home,” MJ surmised. “You had time to call Dad and Pop but not drop me a call too?”

“You were home,” DJ retorted. “If you hadn’t – I – well I – “

“Deej?” MJ asked suspiciously. “What’s going on brah?”

“Nothing,” DJ snapped quickly. “Geez can’t I visit?”

“Anytime, you know that,” MJ told him. “But you didn’t just drop by did you?”

DJ pinched his lips together again stubbornly. MJ turned softer, reaching out to pat him on the arm.

“Hey Junior, this is your big brother talking,” MJ reminded him. “I know you, so be honest with me -.”

“Some of the guys found out about me,” DJ said quietly. “About being different I mean.”

“Oh, right,” MJ said sympathetically. “They been giving you a hard time about it?”

“Not at first, but it’s been getting worse,” DJ admitted. “Before it was just stupid remarks you know? Snide comments and stuff, I could deal, I mean I’ve dealt with worse right? Getting dumped on a mountain toughens you up.”

MJ smirked at his little brothers resilience but still sympathised with his dealing with being a couvade under the pressure of his peers.

“Sometimes the words hurt as much as someone getting physical,” MJ pointed out. 

“It’s getting to be every day now,” DJ sighed. “Not only at school either. I headed downtown after school because they usually hang out near home and I have to walk past every day. I don’t want to tell Dad and Pop because I’m not a baby, I don’t want to be met every day you know what I mean?”

“How’d they find out?” MJ asked him.

“Kai told everyone,” DJ said with a stony look in his eyes.

“Kai? I thought you and he were like best friends?” MJ said with a frown.

“We were, up until I found out he’d told some of the guys about me, then they told other people and now – well now everybody knows,” DJ said stormily. “Kai’s a dick, I hate him.”

“Did you ask him why he told people?” MJ asked in confusion. Friendships could be fickle things when you were fifteen years old. He’d always found it hard to confide his secret to anybody when he’d been in high-school.

“He said it was because they were saying stuff about me behind my back, they argued and it came out accidentally – he’s still a dick though for telling,” DJ replied.

“He was defending you?” MJ reasoned.

“I can look after myself and he made things worse,” DJ retorted. “So people thought I was weird, who cares – doesn’t give him the right to tell my secret.”

“No it doesn’t,” MJ agreed but he could sympathise on both sides. “But he was trying to defend you as a friend Deej, that counts for something.”

“Counts for shit when everybody knows what a freak you are, knows why you’re so weird. When everybody talks about you and points at you and laugh and make jokes,” DJ’s voice was rising and MJ could see he was upset about the whole situation.

“You aren’t a freak,” MJ corrected him firmly. “We aren’t freaks. None of us.”

“Oh c’mon MJ, it isn’t normal,” Deej argued angrily. He looked at him with a stormy look, but there were tears in his eyes and MJ could relate to the hurt and confusion. He’d gone through his own painful experiences growing up as a couvade, so had Luka and so had their dad. “We aren’t normal. We – we were born wrong.”

“Stop right now Deej,” MJ shook his head angrily. “Getting angry about who we are isn’t the solution. There isn’t anything wrong with us.”

“No? How’d dad end up in Hawaii in the first place? Because he was bullied, because people thought he was a freak and they sent him away to live here. Nothing’s changed – people still think we’re freaks,” DJ got to his feet, wiping a hand over his face. “Don’t you ever wish we were like other guys?”

“I wouldn’t be me,” MJ replied. “You wouldn’t be you – Dad, Lu – do you wish we all were different Danny?”

“Yeah, sometimes I do – don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it,” DJ replied, beginning to cry. “Why’d we have to be born freaks?”

MJ stood up, putting his hands on his shoulders and giving him a shake, “If we were all normal – if dad wasn’t who he is we wouldn’t be here, none of us. Dad wouldn’t ever have come to Hawaii and met Pop – we wouldn’t have even been born. Is that the normal you want? To not even have been born?”

“No – no that’s not what I want,” DJ sniffled, brushing away tears. “I just want it to stop – I want them to leave me alone.”

“C’mere,” MJ pulled him closer, giving him a hard squeeze. “Jesus little brother, you survive up a fucking mountain but you can’t cope with some lame asses who didn’t follow anatomy classes closely.”

“Didn’t you ever get tired of it?” DJ asked him quietly as they hugged.

“Yeah I did,” Meka admitted, pulling away and giving him a soft smile. “So much I began doing research into operations to uh, fix that part of me. Or what I thought was fixing – pretty big deal having everything, you know, removed and stitched up.”

“Really?” DJ looked momentarily shocked at scared at the idea. 

“Dad and Pop found out,” MJ sighed with a nod. “It scared them I think and it really upset Dad especially. But it was where my head was at, at the time, all the bullying, you just start looking at ways of being what you think is normal. But we aren’t born wrong Deej, we’re just rare and that’s the difference.”

Meka pulled him over to the sofa and they sat down, apart but close enough to talk. DJ wiped at his face and sniffed, staring at the floor in thought before looking over at him.

“Would you have gone through with it do you think? Surgery I mean?” DJ asked him solemnly.

MJ smirked and shook his head, “No. I just wanted the gossip to stop and I thought it was an option. It was stupid. I didn’t want to be different, not deep down. But when you’re fifteen, sixteen years old, it’s like the way out you know?”

“Pop and Dad must have been pissed,” DJ said with a nod.

“No, they weren’t angry,” MJ said. “Scared and worried for me but not angry. They even said they’d support me, if I decided when I was old enough that it was what I still wanted.”

“Seriously?” DJ asked in surprise. “That’s a pretty big deal M.”

“Yeah it is, and I could see how much it hurt for them to say it, but they wanted me to be happy – that’s all they want for any of us Deej,” MJ reminded him. “I saw the bigger picture I guess – that I was letting other people’s opinions and comments influence me when I should be making my own opinions. Plus Dad reminded me what I’d be missing out on.”

He gave a small smile of amusement and DJ rolled his eyes at him.

“You’re talking about sex aren’t you,” DJ said, wrinkling his nose at the idea. He didn’t really do romance and relationships – other guys his age were already dating, but he had no interest in anybody that way. His focus was on his future, past school, being accepted into college was his main goal, even though he was only going on sixteen.

“Well I know you aren’t the dating type Deej,” MJ laughed. “I wish I’d had the same focus you had back then – had to work harder at my grades because I was too busy chasing the guys around at times.”

“That’s because you’re the flirt,” DJ laughed. “We all know that.”

“Uh, do you forget how many girlfriends Lu had through high school?” MJ asked him. “Used to make Pop and Dad’s heads spin the girls he used to bring home.”

“Yeah but everyone knew what he was like too,” DJ pointed out. “But you were the flirt, always have been. Dad says you’re like Pop like that.”

“Meanwhile where’d we get you from? Got guys and girls throwing themselves at you and you don’t so much as bat an eye,” MJ smiled. “Isn’t there anyone you’re interested in?”

“Nope,” DJ shook his head with a shrug. “I’m not interested MJ – I got other things to think about.”

“Well, you might hit that part of puberty soon where all you can think about is sex,” MJ surmised. “Some people hit it later than others. Believe me little brother, when you hit that point, you’re career goals will pale, at least for a little while.”

“Whatever,” DJ shook his head. “Maybe it will, maybe it won’t. Only thing I care about right now is getting the guys to see me for who I am and not some freak with extra parts.”

“You tried talking to them about it?” MJ asked him. “Instead of avoiding them, face up to the them, even bring it up in conversation if you think they’re gossiping. Nothing to gossip about if you actually put the information out there for everyone to understand – the facts I mean.”

DJ looked dubious, before another look crossed his face, one of an idea sparking and growing.

“What?” MJ asked curiously, usually mischief followed that look when it appeared on either of his brothers faces.

“Nothing,” DJ shrugged with a smile, sitting back. “So what you making for dinner?”

“Uh – actually I’m going out tonight,” MJ informed him. “Pika is picking me up in about an hour. But help yourself to anything out of the cupboards.”

“Some way to treat a guest, making them make their own food,” DJ mocked but he stood up and headed straight for the refrigerator.

“You aren’t a guest,” MJ reminded him. “You’re a pain in my ass. Hey I’m gonna go shower okay, give Dad or Pop a call, tell ‘em we’ll drop you home.”

“No problem,” DJ replied, half turning to him. “Hey M-.”

“Yup?” MJ asked as he headed into his small bathroom compartment, towel slung over his shoulder.

“Thanks brah,” DJ said with a warm look, before he turned his attention back to making a sandwich.


	17. Chapter 17

“Did DJ show you his report?” Danny asked Steve as they sat on the lanai, a rare moment of peace. Luka was at training and DJ was out with his friends.

“They get their report cards already?” Steve frowned. It was a little early in the year for that.

“No – his science report I mean,” Danny chuckled. “You know, the one he’s been working on for weeks. The one he wouldn’t even ask you to help with.”

Steve was good with the Sciences, Danny preferred helping with English and Maths.

“Ah yeah, he’s finished?” Steve nodded in understanding.

“Yup,” Danny nodded. “Showed it to me this morning – or rather he gave it to me as he left for school.”

Danny had a proud look in his eyes that had Steve’s curiosity peaked.

“He make a revolutionary breakthrough or something?” Steve asked him, waiting for more information he knew Danny had to give.

“He wrote a science report on couvades,” Danny explained with a smile. “And I mean he’s done his homework babe, the thing is littered with references, everything correctly noted at the bottom. He’s even provided links to his findings and suggested websites and books on the subject.”

“Was that the given subject?” Steve asked with a look of surprise.

“They had free reign, as long as it pertained to something they’d touched on in Biology this term. He said they did one lesson on couvades and it barely touched on the subject,” Danny told him. “You need to read it, Steve, it’s brilliant.”

“I will,” Steve smiled. “Though what we think is brilliant may not be the case when the teacher grades it.”

“Remember how MJ confided in us that DJ had been upset about some bullying going on. This is his way of fighting back. Ignorance breeds ignorance, he said that to me a few weeks ago – I get what he was talking about now. Instead of letting the bullies beat him, he’s going to present them with the facts, at least in this way it feels like he is.”

“So this is pretty much a ‘fuck you’ to his bullies without actually using the words,” Steve laughed. “That’s our boy. Where is this report?” 

“In our bedroom, I think he’s handing it in tomorrow but he wants our opinions on it,” Danny told him.

“I thought he was looking at me oddly, like he was expecting something,” Steve smiled. “Guess he was wanting my thoughts.”

“You know he strives for your approval,” Danny pointed out to him.

“He knows he has to do very little to earn it,” Steve retorted. He was proud of all his boys, but DJ idolised him in a way the other two didn’t. Perhaps it was born from his passion for the military, for following in his footsteps. Steve recognised a lot of himself in their youngest son, that pride that rested deep inside to do right for your country. Even turning his sights on the police force hadn’t diminished his need to do right, to be a good man. Steve made sure all his boys understood he loved them and was proud of all of them, but DJ always seemed to need more than assurances, so he made it clear with conversation and re-affirmed admiration of his baby boys determination in life.

Steve stood and made to go back into the house before he paused and looked down at Danny, “I uh – I got a callback today.”

Danny look up expectantly, seeing Steve’s face he sat forward, looking a little more alert, “Uh huh?”

“Reyes took to ground not long after they entered the country,” Steve said in a low tone, as if the boys were home and might overhear even though they weren’t. “But they have intel on most of his connections – doubt it will take long to track him down.”

“Alive?” Danny asked quietly.

“Depends on how much of a fight he puts up,” Steve shrugged. “They don’t have a shoot to kill order, but you never know – a stray bullet can hit the bullseye if you get lucky.”

Danny read between the lines and ducked his head as Steve walked past him, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance.

“Let’s see how it plays out sweetheart, okay?” Steve said before leaving him to go fetch the report.

Danny sat back, settling into deep thinking as he looked out over the beach and ocean beyond. It was like all his life he’d been fighting one battle after another, whether it was bullies when he was a teenager, a broken heart when he’d left Steve that first time, divorce, everything in between that came with life and living. Dealing with Meka’s murder had been a battle, the many foes they’d faced as part of Five -0, alongside Steve and their Ohana. Trying for Luka, that’s had been a battle, right up until after the birth and he’d lost so much blood he nearly died. But no matter what, he’d gotten through it, every emotional and physical punch, most of the time with Steve backing him up and supporting him every step of the way.

Marco Reyes had brought war against the Williams-McGarrett family and he wasn’t going to sit back and let it happen. Reyes maybe had thought he’d warned them pretty good, shaken them up, gotten them scared. Maybe he’d thought after a little while he could try something new, take it to the next level and who knew what that entailed. Attacking Grace and her family maybe? Or kidnapping himself or Steve – worse, killing one of them? Reyes hadn’t counted on them biding their time, fixing their family and then coming after him.

Danny hoped he ended up with a bullet between the eyes. Hell, if he were younger he’d have gone after him himself, loaded one into the chamber and shot him himself if he’d been given the opportunity. What scared Danny was how unemotional he felt about that, how disconnected he felt about murder in his heart and on his mind. Because it was still cold blooded killing, tracking a man down like an animal and shooting him dead, no matter that that man had done despicable things to many people as well as threatened his family, his children. Nearly losing two of his boys – was that justification enough to feel good about a man’s possible death? The guilt had been chewing at his gut since Steve had put in a few calls and pulled a few strings, keeping him updated in short sentences. He wondered if the guilt ate at Steve or whether he could compartmentalise it as just another mission they’d deployed an actual SEAL unit to carry out. Actual fucking SEAL’s – Danny didn’t wonder much of Reyes’ chances of survival. Maybe that was why Steve had called in some of his highest favours owed.

Steve returned and interrupted his thoughts, sliding back into his chair and placing the report on the table between them. He looked at Danny closely like he knew where his thoughts had been and reached out to take his hand where it rested on the table top.

“Would it be better if I didn’t give you updates?” Steve asked him.

“It would be better if none of this had ever happened,” Danny shook his head. “I wish I’d never heard the name Marco Reyes. I wish Matty had kept his fucking shit together and not gotten caught up in the web he did. I wish I didn’t feel so guilty over a guy I despise.”

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t feel guilty Danno,” Steve soothed gently. “But Reyes attacked our family and he thought he’d get away with it.”

“Does that really justify us?” Danny asked him, shaking his head. “I don’t know that it does.”

“No, probably not,” Steve agreed. “Look they were sent to bring him in and they will if they can. But if he fights Danny, they will take him out. That’s on him, not us.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right,” Danny sighed, looking at him with careful eyes. “Can’t help but want to be there if it happens though – you know what I mean babe?”

“Yeah I know sweetheart – part of me wants to be there when they find him, maybe empty a round or two,” Steve told him. “That’s exactly why we’re sitting on this lanai and not there. Don’t feel guilty over wanting him dead – he hurt our family, nearly killed two of our boys. He deserves everything he gets, be it a bullet or spending the rest of his life behind bars. Either way he is off the streets and out of our lives.”

They feel silent and Danny squeezed his fingers before sitting forward, pushing the report towards him, “You better get reading. He’ll be home soon and will be hanging on every word you have to say on it.”

Steve smiled and sank back in his chair, pulling the report towards him.


	18. Chapter 18

It was five days later when Steve walked in mi-day from the office. Danny had taken early retirement in order to be with the boys as they got older and began their careers, MJ was independent now, Luka making paths of his own but DJ still needed help and a support system at home, especially after the diagnosis of diabetes and having to change his career goals. Steve was semi-retired, between himself and Chin they ran missions; HQ was base of operations, Kono ran the lead Five-0 team, Grover was Captain over the new recruits and they had several four-man units now as part of the task force. Steve was transitioning to step down in the next couple of years, but Danny knew it was difficult for him to give it up.

Steve walked straight over to the couch where he was sitting, having escaped indoors from a flash storm that was passing over.

“Hey, you take a half day or something?” Danny asked curiously, unused to having him home so soon, especially with the workload Five 0 currently had. He may be retired, but Steve kept him informed daily of what was happening.

“He’s dead,” Steve said quickly, looking him in the eye. Danny looked up at him with a frown, waiting for more information, but it was slowly dawning on him what Steve was talking about the way he looked at him. “Reyes – they tracked him to a base, I dunno, think it’s one of the old warehouses he used to use as a mid-way station for storing weapons he was selling on the black market. Anyway, seems he planted a false trail but his plans backfired. He had a group of five guys with him at the time, they all put up a fight – one of our guys got hurt but not badly. They took them all out Danny, they’re all dead. We’ll have a full report when they return home, which shouldn’t take them longer than twenty-four hours.”

Danny got to his feet and hugged him tight in relief.

“It’s over sweetheart,” Steve sighed, squeezing him back. “He’s done, gone. He can’t hurt us anymore.”

“Should we tell the boys?” Danny asked quietly.

“I think they have a right to know, maybe it will help them sleep more peaceful at night,” Steve replied.

“They don’t need to know the details,” Danny said, pulling back and looking at him.

“You mean us calling in favours?” Steve asked to clarify.

“Any of it,” Danny nodded. “They just need to know he’s gone.”

“Yeah, agreed,” Steve nodded in reply. “No details, if they ask, we’ll be vague.”

“They aren’t exactly little anymore,” Danny sighed.

“But we can still protect them from the more – tougher truths of our job?” Steve finished with a small smile.

“Yeah, I guess that’s what I mean,” Danny nodded. “You drove all the way home to tell me this?”

“Felt wrong to say it over the phone,” Steve shrugged, “anyway, Chin’s in the office, so is Lou. They didn’t need me there, would rather be home with you.”

“You know I thought by the time we reached this age, we’d have put all the work drama behind us,” Danny sighed as they sat down together.

“We couldn’t help but make enemies over the years sweetheart,” Steve pointed out to him. “Some people bide their time, you know that. Anyway, like I said, it’s over now.”

“Do you think the boys understand that? Do you think they blame us for what happened?” Danny asked him. “Sometimes I think maybe they do, even if they understand it’s because of the job.”

“Jesus Danno,” Steve sighed, pulling him close and squeezing him. “I think they understand the nature of our job and that there are bad people out there that we’ve worked all our lives to help protect them from. They aren’t babies, I think they’re proud of us and what we’ve accomplished and that’s a good feeling, to know our boys are proud of their fathers – isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is babe,” Danny smiled. “I guess you’re right. I’ll call MJ, see if he’s free for dinner, we can take them out to the shack for food and tell them there. You heading back to the office?”

“No, figured I’d take the afternoon,” Steve informed him. “Idea of you being home alone was too tempting to ignore.”

Danny chuckled and shook his head, glancing up at him, “You understand we aren’t young any more right Steven?”

“Didn’t hear you complaining last night,” Steve smirked. “I still know how to push your buttons, Danny.”

“True that,” Danny grinned. “You always had the magic touch, babe.”

“What do you say we make our way upstairs and I test that theory,” Steve said, shifting forward and pushing at Danny to move.

“Used to be times you wouldn’t need to take me to the bedroom to have your way with me,” Danny said as he was helped to his feet by his husband.

“Like you said, we aren’t young anymore,” Steve laughed, “Anyway, always preferred you in our bed. Gives me much more room to manoeuvre.”

~ fin ~


End file.
